Dharma Lady
"Dharma Lady" es un sencillo de la banda Geronimo Jackson. Se hizo disponible en iTunes a los clientes de los Estados Unidos el 17 de Marzo de 2009 como una descarga gratuita. El sencillo también fue incluído en el Kit de Orientación Dharma de la quinta temporada. Ilustración del álbum El album cuenta con el denominado "Conejo Jack", un emblema asociado con la banda. http://abctvstore.seenon.com/ El Conejo Jack consiste en un cráneo, mostrado en frente la portada atrás de un fondo espacial. La parte del espacio está rodeada por lo que parece ser una enredadera dentro de un fondo de madera. El Conejo Jack tiene una galera en la cabeza, parecida a la que usan los magos, The Rabbit Jack wears a top hat that is reminiscent of a magician's hat, envuelta con un lazo. El mismo tiene en el centro el símbolo de una mariposa que representa la vida eterna para los nativos americanos, parecido al significado que tiene el jeroglífico del anj para los egipcios. http://www.nativeamericantraditions.com/native-american-information/native-american-symbols.asp Las orejas del conejo se extienden hacia arriba del sombrero y en sus ojos se pueden ver flores de loto. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera, y se pueden ver también orquídeas en la vegetación que rodea el hoyo de la portada del disco. Dos estrellas brillantes, que parecen ser galaxias son visibles a la derecha de Conejo Jack. Abajo de la ilustración del espacio exterior, en la parte baja donde está el fondo de madera, está escrito el nombre de la banda escrito en transparencia a través de una bandera de los Estados Unidos. Apariciones en la serie Jin está escuchando esta canción en su furgoneta Dharma un poco antes de que se encuentre con Jack, Kate y Hurley en la cascada. Al día siguiente, la canción suena nuevamente en los Barracones mientras les sacan una fotografía a Hurley, Jack, Kate, y a los nuevos reclutas de la Iniciativa Dharma. Letra Curiosidades *Algunos conejos fueron vistos en el vídeo de orientación de La Orquídea, y esa estación se ocupa principalmente de los viajes en el tiempo y el espacio. En el álbum, el cráneo de conejo se muestra en el espacio. *La canción menciona en una línea "another man", que traducido al español significa "otro hombre". *La portada del sencillo "Dharma Lady" luce como un conejo en un hoyo. Alicia siguió al conejo blanco hacia un hoyo, que era la entrada al País de las Maravillas. *Conejo Jack tiene un gran parecido a Frank, el conejo, un personaje de la película Donnie Darko (un filme que tiene una temática recurrente parecida a la que tiene Lost). *Vishnú, una deidad Hindú, es a veces es representado en una flor de loto. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera#Arte_y_simbolismo *La flor de loto es un símbolo de pureza, belleza divina, expansión del alma, potencia y riqueza. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera#Arte_y_simbolismo *El nombre de la banda está escrito en la portada del disco, del mismo modo que está estampado en la camiseta de Rosie. *La banda que tocó y compuso la música es The Donkeys de San Diego, California, cuya canción "Excelsior Lady" fue remodelada ligeramente para convertirse en "Dharma Lady" de Geronimo Jackson. *Las Orquídeas simbolizan amor, belleza, perfección y fertilidad. http://orquideas.florpedia.com/-significado-orquideas.html *Una de las orquídeas no está pintada al igual que las otras; es verde, mientras que las otras son de color rosa. *El álbum comparte muchas caractertísticas con un número de álbumes de Grateful Dead, incluyendo: American Beauty, Blues for Allah, The Very Best of the Grateful Dead, The Arista Years, Grayfolded, y Touch of Grey. *Además Dharma Lady aparece como fondo musical en la película "Querido John", filmada en 2010. Véase también * "Excelsior Lady" en:Dharma Lady pt:Dharma Lady fr:Dharma Lady nl:Dharma Lady Categoría:Canciones